Challenge of 100
by Red Twister
Summary: I'm taking the challenge to write 100 one-shots/song-fics about the PJO and HoO characters. Although, most of my stories will probably be one-shots centered around Percy and Annabeth. There will be proposals, weddings, arguments, and everything in-between.
1. Introduction

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Introduction

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'll be writing one-shots and song-fics about the PJO and HoO characters to complete the 100 Theme Challenge. Although, to be honest, most of my stories will probably be about Percy and Annabeth since they are my favorite two characters from both of the series. If you have any suggestions or ideas or criticism, I'd love to hear it. Please private message me or review if you do. Thank you. :)_**

* * *

So, now let's introduce you to this story. Seen below are the chapters that fill or will fill this story. If the chapter is going to be a song-fic, you'll see what song I picked for it and who it's sung by beside the title. Whenever a chapter is completed and added onto this story, it shall be _italicised_ on this page. Also, at the bottom of each chapter it will tell you what the next chapter will be. Anyways, it's all pretty self explanatory.

_**Introduction **(this)_

_**Love **(one-shot)_

_**Light **(song-fic) [Light Up the World by Glee]_

_**Dark **(one-shot)_

_**Seeking Solace **(one-shot)_

_**Break Away **(song-fic) [Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson]_

_**Heaven **(one-shot)_

_**Innocence** (one-shot)_

_**Drive **(song-fic) [Jesus Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood]_

_**Breathe Again **(one-shot)_

_**Memory** (song-fic) [Little Moments by Brad Paisley]_

**Insanity **(one-shot)

**Misfortune **(one-shot)

**Smile **(song-fic) [Smile by Charlie Chaplin]

**Silence **(one-shot)

**Questioning **(one-shot)

**Blood **(one-shot)

**Rainbow **(one-shot)

**Gray **(one-shot)

**Fortitude **(one-shot)

**Vacation **(song-fic) [Good Time by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen]

**Mother Nature** (one-shot)

**Cat** (one-shot)

**No Time** (one-shot)

**Trouble Lurking **(one-shot)

**Tears **(one-shot)

**Foreign **(one-shot)

**Sorrow **(song-fic) [Warzone by The Wanted]

**Happiness **(one-shot)

**Under the Rain** (one-shot)

**Flowers **(one-shot)

**Night **(song-fic) [(Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana]

**Expectations **(one-shot)

**Stars **(one-shot)

**Hold My Hand **(one-shot)

**Precious Treasure **(one-shot)

**Eyes **(song-fic) [Angel Eyes by Love and Theft]

**Abandoned **(song-fic) [Fighter by Christina Aguilera]

**Dreams **(one-shot)

**Rated **(one-shot)

**Teamwork **(one-shot)

**Standing Still **(one-shot)

**Dying** (one-shot)

**Two Roads **(song-fic) [Scream by Zac Efron]

**Illusion **(one-shot)

**Family** (song-fic) [He Didn't Have to Be by Brad Paisley]

**Creation **(one-shot)

**Childhood **(one-shot)

**Stripes **(one-shot)

**Breaking the Rules **(one-shot)

**Sport **(one-shot)

**Deep in Thought **(one-shot)

**Keeping a Secret** (one-shot)

**Tower **(one-shot)

**Waiting** (song-fic) (Waitin' On A Woman by Brad Paisley)

**Danger Ahead **(one-shot)

**Sacrifice** (one-shot)

**Kick in the Head**

**No Way Out**

**Rejection**

**Fairy Tale **(song-fic) (Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift)

**Magic **(one-shot)

**Do Not Disturb **(one-shot)

**Multitasking **(one-shot)

**Horror**

**Traps **(one-shot)

**Playing the Melody **(one-shot)

**Hero** (song-fic)

**Annoyance**

**Sixty-Seven Percent {67%} **(one-shot)

**Obsession**

**Mischief Managed **(one-shot)

**I Can't **(song-fic) [I Won't by Colbie Caillat]

**Are You Challenging Me?** (one-shot)

**Mirror**

**Broken Pieces**

**Test **(one-shot)

**Drink**

**Starvation**

**Words**

**Pen and Paper** (song-fic) [Letters from Home by John Micheal Montgomery]

**Can You Hear Me? **(one-shot)

**Heal**

**Out Cold **(one-shot)

**Spiral**

**Seeing Red **(song-fic) [She's No You by Jesse McCartney]

**Food **(one-shot)

**Pain **(one-shot)

**Through the Fire** (one-shot)

**Triangle **(one-shot)

**Drowning **(one-shot)

**All That I Have **(one-shot)

**Give Up **(one-shot)

**Last Hope **(song-fic) [Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney]

**Advertisement **(one-shot)

**In the Storm **(song-fic) [Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes]

**Safety First **(one-shot)

**Puzzle **(one-shot)

**Solitude **(one-shot)

**Relaxation **(one-shot)

* * *

**Next Chapter: Love**


	2. Love

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Love

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot occurs after the PJO series ends and shortly before the HoO series begins.**_

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood:_

Love is a tricky word, especially when you're in a relationship. If you said it too soon it could make things a little too awkward and the relationship could be ruined. However, if you waited too long to say it, the other person could start to think that you don't really have those feelings for them or they would just get annoyed with you and move on to someone else. The hard part always seems to be finding the right time to say it. And that's the dilemma that Percy was dealing with right now.

He thought about the moment when he thought that he thought it: when he was rescuing Annabeth from Atlas.  
The moment where he thought that he knew it: when he got kissed by her before he caused the volcano to erupt.  
The moment when he knew that he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to say it: when they first became a couple on his birthday.  
And currently he was in the moment where he knew that he knew it and he didn't want to keep it in any longer.

The only problem? He didn't know how Annabeth would react if he said it now. She wasn't exactly a girly-girl like the girls from the Aphrodite cabin, but she wasn't a tomboy like the girls from the Ares cabin. And as of tomorrow they had been dating for four months now. To celebrate they were going to watch movies in Percy's cabin (there wasn't much you could do in Camp Half-Blood during the winter). That's when Percy figured it'd be a perfect time to tell her... if he could muster up the courage to do so.

The next day, Percy skipped breakfast to clean his cabin and set it up for his date. He was just finishing dusting off his TV when there was a knock on his door. When he opened it he found his girlfriend staring back at him.

"Hey, I missed you at breakfast. Where were you," Annabeth asked as Percy let her in.

"Oh, you know... I was here," Percy said scratching the back of his neck.

"You were cleaning, weren't you," Annabeth smirked, looking around his cabin and sitting on his couch.

"Maybe, kinda, sorta?"

"Wow Seaweed Brain... You really can't hide anything these days. Anyways, what are we watching?"

"Well Wise Girl, if you must know, I asked Drew what movies she thought would be good and she suggested this one," Percy said holding up the DVD case for New Year's Eve, "I figured it'd be okay since the holiday is actually coming up and all."

"Alright, cool. Do you know what it's actually about," Annabeth asked as Percy came to join her on the couch with the remote.

"Not a clue," Percy said pushing play and beginning the movie, "but I'm guessing it has to with New Year's Eve."

"Ha ha, very clever."

After the movie, there was a short silence between the two before Annabeth broke it by saying, "That. Was. So. Cheesy," and laughing afterwards.

"Yeah, that's definitely the last time I take movie advice from Drew."

"If I'm being honest though, it wasn't all bad."

"Oh, really? What part are you thinking was good then," Percy challenged.

"The credits, duh."

"Gods, I love you," Percy said absentmindedly while laughing.

"What'd you just say," Annabeth questioned, ceasing all laughter.

Percy automatically started to panic. That was so not the way he had planned to tell her 'I love you' for the first time, but there was no going back now. He'd already said it and she had obviously heard him say it loud and clear.

"I... uh... I said that I... um... you know, love you," Percy said nervously, his stomach erupting with a thousand butterflies.

"Okay, good, that's good because," Annabeth said pausing only to crack a smile, "I love you too."

"Oh gosh. For a second there I thought I had said it too soon or something and you were going to dump me or something."

"You need to get it through your thick skull right now that no matter what, it won't be that easy to get rid of me," Annabeth smiled.

They continued their day hanging out together and taking a walk around the camp. When Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin after the campfire that night he said he loved her again before he kissed her and went back to his cabin. Sure is first 'I love you' didn't exactly go as planned, but in his mind (and hers) it was perfect.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Did anyone catch the How I Met Your Mother reference in the beginning? :P**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Light**


	3. Light

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Light Up The World belongs to Glee©

Challenge of 100

Light

* * *

_**Author's Note: This song-fic happens after the HoO series will be over.**_

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood Amphitheater:_

Annabeth was sneaking a peek at the crowd from behind the curtain. Everyone from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood was in attendance. Since both camps had participated in the take down of Gaea and her followers, they collectively decided to have a big celebration concert.

_"Why had she let Piper convince her that she should sing in a group with her? Curse her capability to charm speak,"_ Annabeth thought. The only thing that brought her comfort was knowing that she would be singing with Percy also.

Speaking of Percy... "You nervous," he asked coming up from behind Annabeth.

"Me, nervous? Psh, never," Annabeth said shakily.

"You'll do great, I know it."

"There is no way you could possibly know that for sure Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I have heard you sing in the shower before Wise Girl," Percy smirked, "I know for a fact that you're a really talented singer."

"Uh-huh, I'm so sure... Wait a minute... When have you ever heard me sing in the shower?"

"Oh, look at that," Percy said fake looking at his watch, "it's time for me to go get ready. I'll see you on stage."

Percy quickly gave her a kiss and went to get in position for when he went on stage on the opposite side of her. Annabeth smiled and got herself mentally prepared. Then, all of a sudden, Annabeth heard the music start and saw Piper walking out on stage hand-in-hand with Jason.

_Piper:_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,**_  
_**it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.**_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,**_  
_**now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.**_

Before she knew it, her and Percy were walking out and taking center stage with them.

_Percy:_  
_**Lay it all down (echo)**_

_Annabeth:_  
_**Got something to say**_

_Percy:_  
_**Lay it all down (echo)**_

_Annabeth:_  
_**Throw your doubt away**_

_Percy:_  
_**Do or die now (echo)**_

_Annabeth:_  
_**Step onto the plate**_

_Percy and Annabeth:_  
_**Blow the door wide open like up, up, and away.**_

_Everyone:_  
_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

_Jason:_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.**_  
_**Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.**_

_Percy and Annabeth:_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,**_  
_**like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.**_

_Percy:_  
_**Lay it all down (echo)**_

_Annabeth:_  
_**Got something to say**_

_Percy:_  
_**Lay it all down (echo)**_

_Annabeth:_  
_**Throw your doubt away**_

_Percy:_  
_**Do or die now (echo)**_

_Annabeth:_  
_**Step onto the plate**_

_Percy and Annabeth:_  
_**Blow the door wide open like up, up, and away.**_

_Everyone:_  
_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

_Jason:_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you.**_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you.**_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you.**_  
_**Hey-hey-hey you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you.**_

_Piper:_  
_**Lay it all down,**_  
_**got something to say.**_  
_**Lay it all down,**_  
_**throw your doubt away.**_  
_**Do or die now,**_  
_**step onto the plate.**_  
_**Blow the door wide open like up, up, and away.**_

_Everyone:_  
_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

_**Let's light up the world tonight,**_  
_**you gotta give up the bark and bite.**_  
_**I know that we got the love alright,**_  
_**come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.**_

After their performance the crowd was going crazy and cheering so loudly for them that they couldn't even hear their own excited thoughts.

Once they were backstage again Annabeth walked up beside Percy and whispered in his ear mischievously, "I hope you realize we are going to talk about how you've heard me sing in the shower later."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dark**


	4. Dark

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Dark

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens during the HoO series. It's during the Son of Neptune and before the upcoming Mark of Athena.  
**__**(Yes, I have read the online sneak peek of the first chapter of the Mark of Athena, just in case you were wondering)**_

* * *

_On-Board the Argo II Heading Towards Camp Jupiter:_

Annabeth was leaning against the side of ship, watching the sun set on the horizon. She was deep in thought, thinking about her last moments with her boyfriend before he disappeared for eight months. Thankfully there was some hope that he might remember her. Jason had started getting his memory back more and more. Although he hadn't remembered everything yet, Annabeth was hoping that Percy would. After all it did take her four years and several near-death experiences to get Percy the first time, she'd hate to that over again. Then again... she would get relive some of her favorite moments with Percy. But what if he wasn't the same Percy? Camp Jupiter could've changed him. According to Jason the camp as a whole wasn't as 'friendly' as Camp Half-Blood. Apparently, they were more orderly and strict.

Then the worst thought of all crossed Annabeth's mind, _''What if the light in Percy's eyes wasn't there anymore?"_  
_"That couldn't happen,"_ she reasoned in her head, _"He had always had that light in his eyes, even when they were twelve. There's no way that his eyes could be... what would be the right word... dark, maybe..."_

While she contemplated this in her head, Annabeth had failed to realize that Piper had come up beside her.

"Hey," Piper said.

"Oh, hey Piper. How long have you been there?"

"Not very long, just a few seconds. What's up?"

"Not much, just watching the sun set and thinking."

"Yeah, I figured. Are you worried?"

"Worried," a clearly confused Annabeth asked.

"You know... about when we land."

"I don't know if I'd call it worried... I'm just a little nervous I guess. Why? Is it that obvious?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that you might be. Seeing as you haven't seen your boyfriend in eight months and he may or may not have his memory."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm more nervous about: the chance that he may not remember me or that he might've changed while he was at Camp Jupiter."

"Changed? How in the world would he have changed," Piper questioned skeptically.

"Well if Jason's description about the camp is true, then I'm worried that he might not be the same fun-loving, carefree seaweed brain that he was. And I know that this seems stupid and makes me sound like Drew, but I'm slightly concerned that he might've lost the 'light' in his eyes and now they're 'dark'," Annabeth said, thinking over her words carefully.

"I know I don't know him personally or anything, but I doubt it. I've seen the pictures of you guys in the Big House. Plus, the way everyone talks about him around camp and the way you've described him, he seems like a pretty loyal guy. And you can't be loyal to others if you're not loyal to yourself also, right?" Piper observed.

"I guess you're right. Personal loyalty is his fatal flaw after all."

"See? It makes sense that he wouldn't change too much then. I'm sure that he's the same guy deep down and his eyes haven't gone 'dark'."

"Thanks Piper," Annabeth smiled, "for everything."

"Not a problem. Since we're speaking of dark though, it looks like the sun has officially set and the stars are coming out."

"Yeah, you're right. Guess it's time to go to bed," Annabeth said as her and Piper left to go under the deck where everyone had their own rooms.

That night Annabeth had the best sleep she had had in a long time and all she could dream about was Percy's eyes. And they weren't dark.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this one-shot didn't have a whole lot to do with the word dark. I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter. It was definitely challenging. Which I guess is the point of the One Hundred Theme CHALLENGE. Haha.**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Seeking Solace**


	5. Seeking Solace

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Seeking Solace

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens years after both the PJO and HoO series have ended, assuming that everyone lives.**_

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood:_

"Percy, I think it's time," Annabeth said as she tried to wake up her sleeping husband beside her.

"Time for what," Percy asked, barely awake and not moving from his spot next to her in bed.

"It's time to go fight Ares. What do you think? Gods Seaweed Brain... it's time to go have our baby. I'm pretty sure I'm feeling labor pains as we speak."

It took a second for her words to register, but once they did Percy instantly woke up and started asking her questions at lightning speed, "Are you sure? How far apart are they time wise? Has your water broken? Can you walk? Should I carry you? Where'd I put our bag?"

"Hey, calm down," Annabeth responded while placing her hand over his mouth to shut him up, "I'm about ninety percent sure, they're about two to three minutes apart, not yet, of course I can walk, no you don't need to carry me, and it's over there by the door."

"Alrighty then, let's go," Percy said, grabbing the baby bag and helping Annabeth walk from the Poseidon cabin to the camp's infirmary.

When they got there one of the Apollo girls that worked there escorted them over to one of the empty rooms they had. Annabeth got settled in the bed while Percy found a chair beside her. After a little time passed there was a knock on the door and the night shift doctor came in.

"Well hello there, I'm Nicholas and I'll be your doctor tonight. Do either of you guys have any questions before we get started?"

"Yes, I have one," Annabeth stated, "Where's Will? He's my doctor here."

"Dr. Solace's shift ends at night, that's when I take over. Any other concerns or questions?"

"Yeah, one more thing," Annabeth said turning to look at Percy, "Percy, let's go. We can come back in the morning when Will is here."

"Annabeth, I don't think that's such a great idea," Percy conveyed, looking to the doctor for help.

"He's right, you're in labor and we really should keep you here until the baby is ready."

"Well fine then, I'll stay. Percy, can you go find Will? I'm not letting anyone else near me."

"Uh-huh, I'll go do that right after I have a short talk with Dr. Nicholas outside, alright? I'll be right back," Percy said as he grabbed Nicholas by his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Once both guys were outside and the door was shut Percy whispered, "What do you think I should do? She's so stubborn that I know she's serious when she says she won't let anyone else near her."

"I don't know what to tell ya. You can try to go find Will, but I can't guarantee that he'll come."

"The least I can do is try. By any chance, would you know where he might be?"

"Seeing as it's four in the morning," Dr. Nicholas said, looking down at his watch, "I'm guessing he's asleep in his cabin."

"Thanks doc. Take good care of her while I'm gone please," Percy said as he left to go find Will Solace.

When Percy got to the Apollo cabin he quietly opened the door and shuffled inside, trying not to make any noise or wake anyone up. He went to the back of the cabin, where Will's bed was, but when he got there the bed was empty.

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy thought.

Thinking of the places Will might be, Percy decided to check the Big House next. After thoroughly checking every room and not finding Will, Percy didn't know where to look next. As he scratched his head in frustration it hit him: he might be practicing his archery. Percy ran as fast as he could all the way to the archery fields. Once he got there he found Will shooting arrows at a target.

"Will," Percy shouted as soon as he saw him, "Will, we need you."

"Why," Will questioned, confused as to why Percy was running towards him so early in the morning.

Percy explained the whole situation with Annabeth and Dr. Nicholas, pointing out that they needed to hurry. Will agreed to go back to the infirmary with Percy to help her, but only if Percy agreed to doing the Apollo cabin's chores for the next week. Percy quickly agreed and they both rushed over to the infirmary. A couple of hours later, Percy, Annabeth, and Will were all in the delivery room, welcoming a brand new baby boy into the world.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Break Away**


	6. Break Away

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Breakaway belongs to Kelly Clarkson©

Challenge of 100

Break Away

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens before either of the series start.**_

* * *

_New York City Area:_

_**Grew up in a small town**  
**And when the rain would fall down**  
**I'd just stare out my window**  
**Dreaming of a could be**  
**And if I'd end up happy**  
**I would pray (I would pray)**_

Seven year old Annabeth looked out the car window in silence as her dad, Frederick Chase, drove her home from school. Normally she would walk home, but today her dad was off from work and decided to pick her up. It was actually really nice of him since it was raining 'cats and dogs' outside. To escape the awkward silence with her dad at the moment, Annabeth began to daydream. She dreamed about a future where she was an architect, where she had her prince charming, where she got along and belonged with her family. The sad thing was that she knew that these where just dreams. She was a demigod after all, they hardly ever got any of that.

_**Trying hard to reach out**_  
_**But when I tried to speak out**_  
_**Felt like no one could hear me**_  
_**Wanted to belong here**_  
_**But something felt so wrong here**_  
_**So I prayed I could break away**_

Breaking away from her daydream, Annabeth turned towards her dad. He seemed so concentrated on the road. She wanted so bad to talk to him, but she felt like it would be no use. Still, she had to at least try.

"Dad," Annabeth voiced. Of course right as she had said that his phone started going off.

"Hold that thought," Mr. Chase said as he answered the phone.

By the tone in his voice when he was talking, Annabeth guessed he was talking to her step-mom. She looked down at her folded hands, resting in her lap. For what felt like the thousandth time she prayed to her mother, the goddess of wisdom, to help her belong with her family.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_  
_**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_  
_**And I'll make a wish**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_  
_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_  
_**I'll take a risk**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway**_

Later that night, while everyone else in her home was asleep, Annabeth packed up a bag with some snacks and a hammer. She carefully opened up the front door and shut it behind her without making any noise. She was running away from her home. She was tired of her stepmother arguing about the monster attacks and her father making her feel like she was an outsider.

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_  
_**Sleep under a palm tree**_  
_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_  
_**Get onboard a fast train**_  
_**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**_  
_**And breakaway**_

First she went to the subway, but there was no way she could sneak onboard, there was too much security. Next she went to the boardwalk thinking there would be a boat somewhere that she could get on. All she found was a bunch of locked boats going nowhere. Since she was beginning to get tired and she was cold, Annabeth decided to go find a place to sleep.

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_**

A couple of days and monster attacks later, Annabeth had hitchhiked down the east coast. It was surprising how many people didn't question a small girl walking along the side of the highway. One day though, she was so worn out that she was quickly looking for a safe alley to sleep in. Luckily she found an alley next to Richmond Ironworks and found a corrugated iron sheet to hide behind.

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_  
_**Swinging around revolving doors**_  
_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_  
_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_  
_**Fly away, breakaway**_

Luke and Thalia had been traveling for about a month. So far, both of them had run away from home and been traveling all over the United States looking for a place that was supposedly safe for demigods. They weren't sure where it was, but it was thought to be somewhere on the east coast. They decided to hide in the same alley that Annabeth was in. All of a sudden both of them heard a small noise coming from an iron sheet and went to go investigate the sound, thinking it could be a monster. Luke quickly removed the iron sheet and Annabeth came running towards him with her hammer. She aimed it for his head since she was under the impression that he was a monster. Luke dodged and took the hammer from her hand.

_**I'll spread my wings**_  
_**And I'll learn how to fly**_  
_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_  
_**I gotta take a risk**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway**_  
_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_  
_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_  
_**I gotta take a risk**_  
_**Take a chance**_  
_**Make a change**_  
_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

After they discovered that each other were demigods, they soon became really good friends. They traveled together along the east coast looking for the mysterious safe haven that they had heard of. Eventually, a young satyr named Grover found them and lead them to the camp that Annabeth would eventually call home. Of course they did make a few wrong turns and come across some problems (a cyclops being the worst) on their journey, but Annabeth finally felt like she belonged somewhere by the end of it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Heaven**


	7. Heaven

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Heaven

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens after both the PJO and HoO series are done.**_

* * *

_Top of the Empire State Building:_

_"If there was a such thing as a Heaven,"_ Percy thought, _"this must be it."_

He was on the observation deck of the Empire State Building with Annabeth. They were on one of their many dates. It had been a little over six years since they had first gotten together on his sixteenth birthday. So much had happened since then... They had defeated Gaea, graduated high school, revamped Camp Half-Blood, and started college. Now, he was ready to take the next step in his life: marriage. And he knew exactly who he wanted to propose to. He'd been carrying the ring in his pocket for two weeks now, just waiting for the perfect moment to arise.

"Isn't it wonderful up here Percy," Annabeth asked, bringing Percy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Percy smiled, "but I think I know something better."

"Oh, really? And what is that?"

"You."

"You are so cheesy," Annabeth rolled her eyes while moving closer to hug Percy.

Percy put his arms around Annabeth's waist and gently said, "Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in heaven."

"Did you just quote a song?"

"Maybe."

"Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart," Annabeth said playing along and pointing to Percy's heart as she leaned against his chest.

"I'm glad you said that."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because..."

Right before Percy could get down on one knee and propose, an older gentleman came up to them, interrupting their little moment.

"Excuse me, but would you guys happen to know what time it is?"

"Oh yeah, it's about 2:30," Annabeth said, looking at her watch.

"Thank you miss," the older man said before walking away.

"Speaking of the time, don't you think we should go back down. We agreed to meet Grover and Juniper for a movie at 3:10," Annabeth pointed out.

They left the Empire State Building and walked over to the theater where they found their two friends. While Annabeth and Juniper where in the bathroom, Percy and Grover waited in line to get some snacks.

"So, still no luck," Grover asked, referring to Percy's attempts to propose to Annabeth.

"I was so close this time. It was perfect and was about to get on one knee when some old guy came up to us and asked for the time," Percy said, a tad agitated.

"Ouch, that's rough."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll just have to wait until another moment presents itself. Unless you have any other ideas?"

"Sorry Perce, I got nothing."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Annabeth and Juniper were talking while they washed their hands.

"I really thought he was going to, but then an older guy came over and interrupted our little moment," Annabeth complained to Juniper.

"Awe, I'm so sorry. It sounds like it was going to be really romantic though. So, maybe next time he trys it'll be even better."

"I don't really care if it's over the top romantic, per say, as long as it's me and him. I've never really been the type to be into all that romantic, mushy stuff."

After the movie both couple said goodbye and went in separate directions; Grover and Juniper went back to camp, while Percy walked Annabeth to her apartment.

"It's a little chilly out here, isn't it," Annabeth asked, hinting to Percy that she was cold.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you want my jacket?"

"Kind of."

"Here, take it," Percy said taking it off and wrapping it around his girlfriend.

"Thanks."

After a few seconds of silence Percy asked, "Was that a rain drop?"

"Yeah, I think I felt one too. Did you bring an umbrella?"

"If I did, don't you think you would've seen it by now? I don't have big enough pockets to hide one," Percy laughed.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked, bumping his side with her shoulder.

"Come on, let's run for it."

"Run for it?"

"Yeah, let's run to your place before we both get soaked."

"You can't get wet."

"Okay, fine, let's run before you get soaked. We can't have a wet Wise Girl."

"Whatever," Annabeth scoffed as they ran the rest of the way to her apartment building.

When they got inside her building they were alone in the lobby and both of them were laughing at each other.

"Well... I should get going. It's pretty late," Percy said solemnly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Annabeth agreed, "Here's your jacket. Thanks for letting me use it."

Percy took his jacket back and kissed Annabeth goodbye. He watched her all the way to the elevator, only leaving once the doors were shut and he could no longer see her. As Percy walked out of the building a thought hit him. That was the perfect moment he had been waiting for and he blew it.

Then he thought something else, _"It's not over. I set out to propose to her today and that's exactly what I'm going to do."_

Percy ran back into the building and up the three flights of stairs it took to get to her door.

Annabeth was in her apartment absentmindedly watching the news when she heard a knock on her door. She looked through her peep hole and saw her boyfriend outside looking determined. When she opened the door Percy took her by surprise and kissed her with all the love and passion he had.

"What was that for?"

"I missed you," Percy smiled.

"I was with you all day and we just said goodbye five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I don't want to spend another minute away from you. I know it sounds cheesy and you aren't the cheesy type, but it's true," Percy said taking Annabeth's hands within his own, "I love you Annabeth."

"And I love you too Percy."

"Then I only have one question for you," Percy said as he got down on one knee and pulled the ring out, "Will you marry me Wise Girl?"

Annabeth smiled and pulled Percy into a gentle kiss.

"I take that as a yes?"

"You better believe it."

That night while Annabeth layed in bed staring at her engagement ring, she could only think one thing:

_"I must be in Heaven."_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Innocence**


	8. Innocence

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Innocence

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens sometime during the two weeks that Percy mentioned, but didn't describe from the end of the Last Olympian.**_

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood:_

"I swear, though, I'm innocent. This wasn't my fault. I practically had nothing to do with it."

For the past few minutes or so Percy had been trying to convince his girlfriend (of only a few days) that it wasn't his fault that she had gotten caught in the Stoll brother's latest prank. It wasn't like he had known she was going to be the next one to come through the doorway.

"That's it," Annabeth shouted through the Big House's bathroom door, "I'm not talking to you right now."

She was trying to clean herself of the horrible and stinky goop that had landed on her when she came to find Percy. If she wasn't so good at dodging, she'd also have feathers stuck to her.

_A few hours earlier..._

It was just a little after breakfast when the banging began on Percy's cabin door, which was followed by Travis and Connor Stoll shouting, "Hey Perce! Open up! It's us!"

Percy opened his door and asked, "What's up guys? You need something?"

"We need you bro," Connor answered.

"Yeah, we got this awesome prank planned, but we need your help," Travis agreed.

"I don't know guys... I kinda already have a date planned with Annabeth later."

"No need to worry dude. We'll leave her a note saying that you'll be just a little bit late," Travis smirked.

"Yeah," Connor added, "She won't mind."

"And if she does, you can blame your tardiness on us," Travis said.

"Alright," Percy sighed, "What do you guys want me to do?"

"It's simple," Connor explained, "All you have to do is take the canon of feathers that we have and make sure it hits our target."

"Is that safe?"

"We're pretty sure it is," Travis smiled.

"Okay... so what's the whole prank going to be?"

"Oh, we can't tell you that," Travis said, adding a sneaky/knowing smile towards Connor.

Percy internally groaned and he reluctantly agreed to help the brothers.

_One hour later..._

Annabeth had just finished her archery training and at the moment all she wanted to do was lay down in her bed to relax. Once she got to her bed she belly flopped onto the mattress. Almost instantly, she felt a folded piece of paper under her. For a little while she debated if she actually wanted to move to read the note. Eventually she worked up enough energy to turn over and read it.

In a boy's scrawly handwriting the note said:

_Please meet me in the Big House at 11:30. :)_  
_~Percy_

Despite he drowsiness, Annabeth smiled. Even though they had only been dating for barely a week, she felt like she was falling in love. The scary thing was that she didn't care. This was not normal for child of Athena. Then again... when had anything been normal between her and Percy?

_11:30am at Camp Half-Blood..._

Annabeth opened the door and took one step inside the Big House when a bucket full of some sort of horrible, stinky goop fell on top of her, effectively covering her whole body. Before she could even register what the goop was she heard a click to her left. Years of monster fighting had quicken her reaction enough to dodge the clump of white feathers flying towards her.

"Dude! You missed," Connor said to Percy as Travis laughed hysterically in the background.

Normally Percy would have replyed, but he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. He just realized that he was tricked into pranking his girlfriend... his girlfriend that knew his one and only weak spot. The girl who had promised not to make things easy for him. She was so going to kill him for this.

Annabeth fixed each boy with a death glare before storming off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Percy quickly followed behind her while the Stoll brothers collected their things.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," Percy said, talking to a locked door, "I had no idea that it was you coming through the door."

"Go away Seaweed Brain."

"They tricked me into doing it Annabeth. They planned this whole thing. I'm sorry."

"I get it, you're sorry, now go away. I really don't want to speak to you right now."

"I swear, though, I'm innocent. This wasn't my fault. I practically had nothing to do with it."

"That's it," Annabeth shouted through the Big House's bathroom door, "I'm not talking to you right now."

"Okay, I'll go. But if you need anything you know where to find me."

When Percy didn't get a response back, he slowly walked away.

_"I'm going to get those Stolls back for this,"_ Percy thought.

Soon it was time for lunch and Percy was walking into the pavillion, looking for Annabeth at the Athena table. She wasn't there, but he got plenty of glares from the kids that were. Next, Percy looked for the Stolls and found them chilling next to the Hermes table.

"What were you guys thinking," Percy questioned as he made his way towards the boys.

"That depends, what are asking" Connor joked, clearly knowing exactly what Percy was talking about.

"I'm talking about how you tricked me into pranking my girlfriend. Do you know how mad she is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing she's furious," Travis laughed.

"Yeah, she is. And it's all your fault, not mine."

Travis tried to hold back his laughter and casually asked, "Your point?"

"My point is that you guys are going to apologize to her and tell her I'm innocent."

"I rather not," Connor said.

"Well if you don't then I guess I'll just have to tell Katie some interesting news for Travis."

"You wouldn't," Travis glared. He didn't know how Percy knew that he had a crush on Katie, but he definitely didn't want Katie knowing.

"Oh really," Percy smirked.

After a moment of silent thought Travis pulled Connor by his arm, muttering about how they were going to apologize and clear Percy's name.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Drive**


	9. Drive

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Jesus Take The Wheel belongs to Carrie Underwood©

Challenge of 100

Drive

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens about eleven **__**years before the PJO series starts.**_

* * *

_Between the New York City Area and Cincinnati, Ohio:_

_**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year**_

Sally was on the road driving to her parents house in Cincinnati where she planned on spending Percy's first Christmas. She was getting close to the city, but she was close to running out of fuel. And not just the car's gasoline fuel, but her own energy fuel as well.

This year had been a long and hard one for her. Early in the year she found out she was pregnant. When she told the baby's daddy, he explained how he was an Olympian God and how he broke a truce with his brothers. At first she didn't believe him. That is, until he showed her his control over water. The moment that she realized that the guy she hooked up with over Thanksgiving was actually Posieden, the god of the sea, she almost fainted.

Once she came to an understanding with the situation, he told about how the child was going to be a powerful demigod and that there was a special camp for him close by. He told everything she needed to know about demigods before he told her the worst news yet. He couldn't be involved with the baby's life. The baby couldn't know who he was. It all had to remain a secret.

**_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_  
_She was going way too fast_  
_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_  
_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_  
_She didn't even have time to cry_  
_She was so scared_  
_She threw her hands up in the air_  
**

Sally was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely had time to register that she was speeding down the highway. It wasn't long before she drove over some black ice and her car started spinning out of control. Sally was so scared that she didn't even have time to cry. All she did was throw her hands up and see her life flash before her eyes, but only part of it - the part that Percy was in. The first time she heard his cry, the first time she held him, his first real smile, the first time he giggled, etc.

_**Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel**_

_**It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder**_  
_**And the car came to a stop**_  
_**She cried when she saw the baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock**_  
_**And for the first time in a long time**_  
_**She bowed her head to pray**_  
_**She said I'm sorry for the way**_  
_**I've been living my life**_  
_**I know I've got to change**_  
_**So from now on tonight**_

Eventually the car made it over to the shoulder of the road and slowly came to a stop. For a second, Sally wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. After she realized that the car had really stopped, her first instinct was to look back and check on Percy. Luckily, he was sound asleep in his car seat. At the sight of Percy, Sally began to cry. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't live her life the way she was. She had a baby to take care of now and she was going to start doing a better job of it. She was going to do whatever it took from now on to keep him safe from now on.

_**Jesus take the wheel**_  
_**Take it from my hands**_  
_**Cause I can't do this on my own**_  
_**I'm letting go**_  
_**So give me one more chance**_  
_**To save me from this road I'm on**_  
_**Jesus take the wheel**_

_**Oh I'm letting go**_  
_**So give me one more chance**_  
_**Save me from this road I'm on**_  
_**From this road I'm on**_  
_**Jesus take the wheel**_  
_**Oh take it take it from me**_  
_**Oh**_

Later that night, Sally made it to her parents house and introduced Percy to his grandparents. After their trip was over and they were back in New York, Sally got a job at a nearby candy store and they found a new apartment to live in where Gabe was the owner.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Breathe Again**


	10. Breathe Again

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Challenge of 100

Breathe Again

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens a few years after the completion of the PJO series and the HoO series.  
**_

* * *

_Metropolitan Hospital in New York City:_

When I first came 'back to life', I couldn't see anything or open my eyes. I couldn't move any part of my body either. I was unknowingly stuck in the black abyss of my comatose world.

_"What's going on,"_ my groggy mind thought as I was coming to, _"Why's it so quiet... and empty? Where is everybody?"_

While a list of questions flooded my brain, like how and what, I tried to picture my last memory. I was hoping that it would lead me to the answers that I needed. I knew that I was taking my fiancé, Annabeth, out on a date. The last thing I remember doing was holding her hand while I drove us towards the restaurant. After that everything goes blank. Slowly, I realize that there's a soft and rhythmical beeping in the background that is coming into focus.

_"Beeping... what beeps,"_ I question, _"Alarms, no... metronome, no... heart monitor?"_

That's when it hit me: I'm in a hospital. I was laying in a bed and I had monitors attached to me. I'm also pretty sure there's an IV in my right arm. But this doesn't make sense. I wasn't in pain and I couldn't think of why I was here, no matter how hard I tried. I was practically straining myself just to remember what had happened, but nothing came to me. Finally giving up on that effort, I decided to direct my energy on listening for more clues.

I heard the heart monitor on my left, muffled footsteps from far away, and the quiet sound of someone typing on a laptop to my right. Well that makes me feel a little better. At least now I know I'm not alone: I've got a visitor.

I had a pretty good idea of who it was, but I had to make sure. So, I tried to open my eyes again, but I was blinded by a white light. All of a sudden my body exploded with pain that felt like a thousand sharp needles were poking into it. My left arm was in the most pain, along with my stomach. I had a horrible headache and my right leg seemed to be fire. I couldn't handle all the pain and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard the heart monitor's beeping increase and the typing stop.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, calm down. It's okay, I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay," I heard Annabeth's soothing voice say as she held my hand gently.

Knowing she was there with me, made things alright and I could handle the pain better. I took a few deep breaths and tried to open my eyes again. The blinding white light was back again, but this time it faded away to show Annabeth's worried expression hovering over me.

"Hey," I whispered, "You're cute when you're worried."

Annabeth smiled and I couldn't tell if it was a happy one or a sad one.

"So, what happened," I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"They said you probably wouldn't remember," Annabeth mumbled to herself, "What's the last thing you remember doing?"

"I remember holding your hand while I drove us towards the restaurant for our date last night."

"Percy, that wasn't last night. That was a week ago."

"A week ago?!"

"You've been in a coma for a week."

"Oh my gods... What the heck happened that night," I asked in complete shock.

"Well... on our way to the restaurant we were hit by a drunk driver at a stoplight. He completely slammed into your side of the truck."

"Wow," I breathed, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who had to have CPR three times," Annabeth said looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"When the paramedics got to scene you were already out cold. They pulled both of us out of the truck and I heard one of them yell for the shock machine. You weren't breathing."

I could see the tears glazing over in her eyes at this point. I felt horrible. I brought her hand up and kissed it gently.

"They told me it happened again while you were in the operating room," She continued.

"When was the third time?"

"Two days ago," there was a pause before she went on, "You know, you're lucky to be breathing again."

I took her chin and turned her to face me. I saw her tear-stained cheeks and wiped the current tear trailing down with my thumb. Slowly, I leaned down to capture her lips with my own in a reassuring kiss.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered when we broke the kiss, our foreheads still touching.

"It wasn't your fault Seaweed Brain," she silently chuckled, "Besides, all that matters right now is that you're alive and here."

"And I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon."

"Good," she said leaning down to kiss me.

I was breathing again and I had Annabeth with me. No matter how much pain I was in, I knew everything was okay. Sure, I was broken and bruised, she had a few cuts and scrapes, and my truck was totaled; but in the long run we knew we were going to be alright.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Memory**


	11. Memory

Percy Jackson® is owned by Rick Riordan

Little Moments belongs to Brad Paisley©

Challenge of 100

Memory

* * *

_**Author's Note: This one-shot happens after the PJO and HoO series.**_

_**P.S. ~ I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. School and the activities that go with it are keeping me quite busy.**_

* * *

_New York City Area:_

Percy was sitting in the living room of his apartment, putting together a special photo album for Annabeth. Her 22nd birthday was coming up and he knew this was going to be the perfect gift for her (especially when it was accompanied by an engagement ring). After eight years of dating, Percy was finally ready for the 'ole ball and chain'.

As Percy placed a photo of Annabeth and himself standing outside his old pickup truck into the album. As he did so, the memory of that day came to him… It was back when he was only eighteen...

_**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard**_

_**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**_

_**And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into**_

_**But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute**_

_**That I couldn't even act like I was mad**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

_Flashback_

"Okay, now all you have to do now is…"

"I know what I'm doing Percy," Annabeth cut him off, smirking.

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. How much different can driving a stick be?"

Percy smirked, "A lot different."

"Uh huh," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

On their time off from school and camp, Percy had decided to teach his girlfriend how drive a stick. She could drive a regular car, no problem. However, when it came to his truck, he wasn't so sure.

"Gently, back up out of the parking space," Percy instructed.

Although she thought the car was going to go gently, as soon as her foot left the brake and went for the gas the car sped backwards. In a panic, Annabeth frantically tried to find the brake with her left foot while the other was frozen on the gas. As soon as she found the brake pedal, the truck had hit one of the lights in the abandoned parking lot.

"Sh*t," Annabeth yelled. As soon as the word escaped her mouth, her hands flew up to cover her mouth and her cheeks burned bright red. Then she turned to Percy, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to..."

Percy looked over towards her, seeing her bright red face with the frantic look in her eyes. He just couldn't help himself; he leaned over, gently grabbed her face, and kissed her.

_**That's like just last year on my birthday**_

_**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**_

_**And every smoke detector in the house was going off**_

_**She was just about the cry**_

_**Until I took her in my arms**_

_**And I tried not to let her see, me laugh**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

The next picture Percy placed in the album was one of him with an arm around Annabeth. They were standing proudly behind a burnt cake that Annabeth had tried to bake for Percy's birthday last year. He smiled at the memory...

_Flashback_

Percy had just got done with a long day of work and on his birthday no less. When he opened the door to his and Annabeth's shared apartment, the first thing he noticed was the burnt smell in the air. Not long after he walked in the smoke detectors started going off. He barely caught a glimpse of Annabeth as she rushed from their bedroom to the smoky kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Percy saw a frustrated Annabeth leaning over what looked like a burnt cake.

"What's all this," Percy asked, slightly joking.

Annabeth looked up and Percy could see the tears in her eyes.

He immediately went into comfort mode, hugging her gently and asking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Percy. I was so busy trying to finish some blue prints and clean the place… I just lost track of time and burnt the cake," Annabeth sniffled.

Trying to hold back a laugh at the situation they were in, Percy brought her head up to look at him and said with a smile on his face, "I never really liked cake anyway."

_**I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me**_

_**And I thank God that she isn't**_

_**Cause how boring would that be?**_

_**It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans**_

_**When she misreads the directions and we're lost**_

_**But holding hands**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

Percy looked down at his now finished photo album; he was quite proud of himself. Although, now that he was done the anxiety was starting to set in. The next step was to actually propose and that was in three days.

Looking back on the memories, Percy saw that Annabeth wasn't perfect; that was okay though because he wasn't either. He loved all of her little imperfections and she loved his.

_**When she's laying on my shoulder, on the sofa, in the dark**_

_**And about the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm**_

_**And I want so bad to move it, cause its tingling and its numb**_

_**But she looks so much like an angel,**_

_**That I don't wanna wake her up**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments**_

The night before Annabeth's birthday, the demigod couple was sitting in their dark living room watching a documentary on the Titanic. The architectural science interested Annabeth and marine science interested Percy.

The documentary was coming to an end when Percy looked down at Annabeth. She was resting her head on his shoulder and on the verge of falling asleep. He wanted to move his arm since it was starting to go numb, but he decided against it. She just looked too cute and comfortable.

To distract himself from his tingling arm, Percy thought about the next day. He couldn't wait to propose and spend the rest of his life with Annabeth.

_**When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it**_

_**Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

All of their friends and family had come over to their apartment to celebrate Annabeth's birthday. Her family had even made the trip from San Francisco. After cake had been served and all the gifts had been opened, Percy pulled out the album and surprised Annabeth with it. Of course she just had to go through every picture and explain the story behind it to everyone. When she finished, Percy got down on one knee in front of her.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Insanity**


End file.
